Flash Forward
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Tras unas visiones que tuvo Hermione, Ron y Harry en conjunto con la castaña se embarcan en la travesía de descubrir qué significa.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

Dedicado a **Helena Venom.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash Forward.**

**.**

**.**

_**H**ermione abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un pista de automóvil del mundo no mágico, exactamente no sabía el por qué de su presencia en ese lugar y menos el motivo de que estuviera en medio de la calle. Extrañada, caminó hacia la acera más cercana al tiempo que veía a su alrededor como buscando alguna pista que se resolviera el acertijo; suspiró mientras ponía un pie sobre el antes mencionado lugar. Se cruzó de brazos analizando la situación verdaderamente confusa._

_—¿Qué estará pasando aquí? —se preguntó con mirada de halcón sobre todas las cosas._

_En cuestión de minutos vio a una chica de quince años, pelirroja y con pecas en las mejillas; de estatura promedio y que llevaba puesto un vestido aqua con un listón níveo en la cintura sin mencionar las zapatillas. Aunque pasó su vista donde ella no la saludó. Granger pensó que era malcriada._

_—¡Dominique! ¡Dominique, ¿dónde estás?! —gritó aquella fémina de cabellera rubí. _

_Esa voz se le hizo familiar a la castaña, demasiado familiar._

_—¡Dominique, no me des estos sustos! —Avanzó por la calle la morena, se le veía angustiada— ¡Se supone que llegaríamos con Roxanne hace dos horas, Dominique! ¡¿Dónde estás!? —Seguía preguntando, su rostro se descomponía más de lo normal, más de lo que ya estaba._

_A la lejanía se veía un carro ni muy moderno pero tampoco muy anticuado transitar por el lugar._

_—Si no se quita la va a arrollar —musitó preocupada a la vez que deseaba tener su varita consigo.  
><em>

_—¡Dominique! —Iba a decir algo más pero no pudo ya que una persona entró en la escena y le puso una mano en la boca y la otra en la cintura, la alzó y optó por ponerla en sus hombros. La pelirroja lo mordió, ese individuo la soltó y vociferó— ¡Ayúdenme! —No pudo decir nada más, la amordazó con un bozal._

_—Llegó la hora, Rose. _

_Esa voz estremeció a Hermy-oh-ni, sonaba muy fría... demasiado fría._

_El automóvil se detuvo y él —en compañía de Rose— entraron en el objeto antes mencionado. Prácticamente la estaba secuestrando._

_ ¿Qué podría querer de ella? Ni idea, pensó la de cabellera café. ¿Por qué no reaccioné antes? Tampoco sé, se contestó. Intentó recostarse en el árbol de atrás sin embargo se cayó irremediablemente al suelo. Eso era extraño, bastante peculiar; además, esa chica pecosa no se veía mala no obstante las apariencias engañan. Y ésta no es la excepción. Inhaló y exhaló tratando de buscar una respuesta, se sobó las sienes al no hallarla._

_—Esto es muy raro —murmuró extasiada. _

_Se dedicó a seguir avanzando por los lares, no descubriendo nada más que cada persona que la veía la ignoraba descaradamente, a su criterio; la situación comenzaba a desesperar a la bruja nacida de muggles ya que no entender nada era desesperante para ella. Prosiguió hasta que, de la nada, su visión y el panorama se volvió completamente negruzco; en un parpadeo todo adquirió el color necesario para que descubriera lo que transcurría. _

_—¡Suéltame! —chilló de nuevo la pelirroja pecosa a la vez que intentaba darle patadas a su opresor— ¡He dicho que me sueltes!_

_Una risa irónica se dejó oír, poniéndole la piel de gallina a ambas. Ese sujeto no se veía muy alto sin embargo su sola presencia era verdaderamente macabra; él le daba un mal sabor de boca._

_—No te dejaré ir por mucho que me supliques, querida Rosie —advirtió acercándose a la muchacha quinceañera—. Necesitas decirme un par de cosas y, si eres buena niña, te dejaré ir ilesa._

_—¡No tengo porque decirte nada! —protestó.  
><em>

_La sonrisa del secuestrador hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío a Granger. ¡Qué mala suerte para la chiquilla!_

_—Mala... elección, Rose._

_—¡Tengo que ayudarla! —se dijo Hermy-oh-ni aproximándose ferozmente al desgraciado, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que su puño lo pasara como si fuera el invisible._

_O al revés, se dijo en su mente la bruja nacida de personas sin magia a la vez que recordaba lo que pasó antes de llegar a ese siniestro lar._

_—¡Sácame de aquí! —Intentó sonar autoritaria; falló estrepitosamente— ¡Ya no te reconozco! ¡Papá!_

_La insufrible pregunta todo quedo estupefacta. ¡¿Papá!? ¿¡Su propio padre le estaba haciendo semejante barbaridad?! ¡Increíble! ¡Lo más inaudito que ha visto en su vida! Hermy tuvo el infortunio de oír como se reía nuevamente, ahora más que nunca desearía ser tangible._

_Y algo mojado la recorrió, era como si le hubieran echado agua... ¿agua?_

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ronald sacándola de su estupor; duró alrededor de media hora.

La antes mencionada castaña parpadeó fuertemente repetidas veces, al dejar de hacerlo se encontró con el panorama de la habitación de la casa en la que vivían los tres. Se mudaron al año de que acabó la Segunda Guerra Mágica; con el dinero de la herencia de Harry, la racionalidad de Hermione para no derrocharlo y la habilidad decorativa de Ron se había hecho un bonito lugar. Volviendo al punto los dos chicos del singular trío que asistió a Hogwarts ojeaban algo preocupados a la bruja.

—Dejen de mirarme como si fuera Shreck.

—Técnicamente serías Fiona —corrigió Potter sonriendo.

Wheezy los miró confundido. ¿Quién y quién?

—¡Eso no es importante! —debatió Hermy frunciendo el ceño y, de paso, sentándose en las piernas de Ron.

_Qué pesada _pensó el pelirrojo con una mueca.

—Sí que sí.

—No que no, Potter.

—Sí, Granger.

—No, Potter.

—Granger.

—Potter

Para este punto ambos se miraban con algo de disgusto, más la chica que el chico.

—¿Eh? —mencionó Ronald sin entender nada de la conversación.

—¡No te metas en esto Ronald Weasley! —exclamó Hermione disgustada.

—¡No le grites!

—¡No me grites por gritarle!

—¡No me grites por gritarte por gritarle!

—¡No me grites por gritarte por gritarte por gritarle a Ron!

—¡No me grites por gritarte por gritarme por gritarte por gritarle por gritarte!

—¡No me grites por gritarte a ti por gritarte a él por gritarme por gritarte por gritarle a él!

—¡No... !

_¡Basta! _gimió internamente el Weasley con una mueca.

Cinco minutos después.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Wheezy con algo de fastidio... ¡mucho enojo! Cinco despreciables minutos llevaba escuchando la ridícula discusión del par y se cabreó. Ni siquiera sus discusiones con Hermy son tan disparatadas.

Si le preguntara a Haggy.

—De acuerdo —accedió de mala gana el Salvador del Mundo Mágico—. ¿Qué te pasó Hermione? Parecías muy ida antes de desmayarte.

La antes mencionada recordó todo lo que ¿vio? Realmente no estaba segura si ese era el término apropiado para lo que sus ojos castaños notaron en ese extraño lugar; no sabiendo cómo explicarlo se detuvo a pensarlo por varios minutos. Ronnie y Harry la miraron con cierta paciencia, específicamente el primero, para que contestara. Sabían que lo harían, la conocían de casi toda la vida; casi si se descuenta de sus once para bajo.

—Pues, vi una escena peculiar: estaba una chica pelirroja quinceañera, fue raptada por un hombre que lo ojee muy macabro y resultó ser su padre.

Fue escueta y tajante pero concisa.

_¿Cómo es posible que eso pase? Que yo sepa Voldemort no le pasó sus poderes como a Harry, ¿entonces, qué puede ser? Eso y que esto es muy raro _meditó el pelirrojo.

_¿Visión? Puede ser... tendré que pedirle que sea más detallada _aseveró en su mente el heredero Potter.

Al parecer, un nuevo misterio rodea al Trío de Oro. Uno que deberán resolver si quieren saber la razón de las... visiones, sí visiones, de la bruja nacida de personas sin magia.


End file.
